


Alone

by ImNotObsessed17



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Dark, Gore, Light BDSM, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotObsessed17/pseuds/ImNotObsessed17
Summary: This is a very dark alternate ending to the wheel fight scene in Dead man's chest. Jack does not manage to escape after losing his sword and Norrington wants revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read. Please comment!

Captain Jack Sparrow could hear swords clashing in the distance. He looked aside and found the cause right across an old withered wooden plank. He ignored the rational part of his brain and strutted across the narrow plank flailing his hands in the meantime. He was going to get that key at any cost and he wasn‘t going to let those two fools stand in his way. He had no other choice but to retrieve the key and stab the bloody heart and that be the end of it. Only then would Davy Jones lose his grip of control over him and he would be free to explore the seas on his own completely free at last. He never liked squid. 

He wormed his way, sneaky as always behind the two fighting men completely unseen and reached for the key trying to avoid getting maimed in the process. Turner and Norrington were lost in their own battle as Jack successfully snatched the key from Norringtons grip and smiled to himself proudly. His victory did not last for long though, for he was suddenly defending the newly retrieved key from the other two men furiously slashing at him with their swords. Jack put up a good fight but he was no match for two at once and his sword flew from his grip in a terrifying moment. Jack felt a deep sense of dread and a hated feeling of helplessness as they both pointed their razor sharp swords at him.  
“Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life “Norrington addressed Turner who merely nodded his head in agreement. Jack did not panic in the slightest. He had survived worse situations than this and he was an expert at turning the odds in his favour. „Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, eh? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates eh? Jack smirked mischievously as he saw Norrington‘s eyes turn dark as he turned his eyes in William‘s direction. “ENOUGH“! Norrington shouted furiously as he swung his sword at Jack‘s who swiftly dodged it and dove to jump off the roof to safety. He didn‘t make it as far as he had hoped though because Norrington firmly grabbed him by his long hair and pulled him roughly back up. Jack hissed in pain and surprise as he was pinned down on his back on the hard roof‘s surface. He always seemed to underestimate the former commodore’s speed and dexterity.  
Jack’s eyes became wide as he felt cold steel up against his throat and the commodore’s looming form above him. This didn’t normally happen, he was usually long gone by now as his sly ways allowed him to escape any situation with ease. He quickly raised his hands to push the weight off him but Norrington easily overpowered him and pinned his wrists underneath his knees firmly. Jack was completely unable to move so he rested his head back and smiled up at the commodore. “Oh do stop messing around mate, we both know you aren’t going to kill me so why don’t you just get off me before you bore me to death.” Jack chuckled lightly as he spoke the words and he clearly didn’t consider himself to be in any real danger yet. Norrington was completely silent as his eyes bore into Jacks unnervingly. His mind was in another place now, painful memories emerging and reminding himself of everything he had lost at the hands of the arrogant pirate before him. The life he could have had, his title, Elizabeth all those things were gone now because of Jack Sparrow. 

The silence was making Jack quite anxious as he felt the commodore’s death glare upon him, tearing him to pieces. “Mate I am really not comfortable right now so if you would be so kind as to get off me I would be really grateful.” Jack spoke with a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice as he tried once more to break free. He was yet unable to move so he looked up at Will who was standing beside them, watching with a blank expression. Norrington seemed to break out of his trance and suddenly he raised his hand and punched Jack brutally in the jaw without warning. Jack’s head flung to the side and he spit blood. The pirate looked up at Norrington in horror as the commodore smiled down at him darkly. “wha…what are you doing!? Let go off me now!” Jack barked as he frantically tried to break his hands free.  
He knew the commodore was no saint but he never thought him capable of this. Jack wriggled as he felt the anger rising. “Look I don’t know what you are playing at but you can’t blame you’re failures and mess of a life on me man, Elizabeth didn’t like you she never did and beating me up won’t change that you stupid fuck! You chose to sail into that storm, I didn’t force you to do anything savvy? It was your own fault your fleet died at sea!” Jack practically fumed by now and he screamed up at Norrington desperately. The man above him was stone cold as he murmured the word “liar” and then the blows started falling once more upon him. Norrington was like a man possessed as he let out all his pent up anger and misery upon the lean body beneath him. 

Finally the beatings stopped and Jack was barely conscious by that time. His face was a bloody mess and his hair was sticking to his face in bloody clumps. “wha…what is this..” was the only thing he was able to muster as he stared up at the spinning sky. He was in so much pain he could barely think. Why was Norrington doing this to him? And William? Of course, William will help me! He thought frantically as he tore his gaze in Williams’s direction. “Will! William! Don’t just stand there help me…” His friend just stood there staring at Jack with dark eyes. Almost as if he were enjoying this. Enjoying seeing him lie there helpless and pleading with him. Jack’s mouth went dry. Jack looked up at Norrington once again to try to reason with him. “Look if this is about the key then you can take it! You can even have my hat if you like, here just take it I don’t care if you have it, really.” He laughed nervously as he turned his eyes to the key lying there on the roof. “This isn’t about the key Jack, you think I don’t see it? You staring at her day and night, flirting with her even in my presence…you son of a bitch.” Will said with hatred in his eyes. “And the worst part is…I know she enjoys it too.” Jack felt his heart skip a beat at that statement. Sure he liked Lizzie and she had an amazing body but he would never betray William like that, would he? “No, no William you got it all wrong, I would never ever…” Jack was cut off in the middle of his rambling as Norrington screamed furiously in his face and stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife he was suddenly holding. Jack screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Norrington edged the knife deep in his shoulder and twisted. “Oh my god, oh fuck, oh god!” He shrieked as his face contorted in pain and he finally couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his kohl rimmed eyes. His left arm got free and it flung to William’s boot grabbing it and clawing hysterically. He looked at William with tears falling from his eyes and one could think he were going into shock. “William please, please help me, I’m your friend please help me..pl-ease” Norrington chuckled in amusement and Jack could not look him in the eye any longer feeling humiliated and in pain. He looked in Will’s direction where he was still clinging desperately to his boot with one hand and with horror he realized that William had a hard on. He was getting off on this. 

A foot came crashing down on his scrambling hand and a sickening crack could be heard. He screamed once more and cried out in pain as Will put more weight on his hand, laughing. William kneeled down and helped Norrington hold his hands above his head as the commodore pulled the knife harshly out of the pirate’s shoulder. Jack was full on crying now and shook uncontrollably. He had completely lost control over himself by now. Norrington held the knife in his hand firmly and started cutting through his shirt with a gleam in his eyes. “I’m going to cut out your heart you filthy pirate, just like you hurt me.” William Turner laughed maliciously in excitement and Jack sobbed and tried to free his hands, but Will was holding them in a death grip. They really were going to kill him, right here on this filthy roof. “Please don’t, please wait, no no no, oh my god please I don’t want to die, just wait a minute now!” Norrington slapped him harshly in the face and pulled his hair back exposing his delicate neck and pushing the knife against his throat once more. “As much as I like seeing the great captain Jack Sparrow break down and cry like a dog it won’t change the fact that we are going to kill you, slowly and then you are going to bleed out and die alone and forgotten. Nobody will ever find your body.”  
Jack closed his eyes in horror as William stroked his bare stomach with desire and then bit down hard. Norrington smirked and placed his knife above Jacks heart and started cutting slowly. “No please please please STOP! Please I’ll do anything you want, please stop I’m begging you please anything! PLEASE!” he screamed out brokenly and that only made Will moan and bite down harder. The knife kept cutting and now blood was pooling down his torso in warm rivulets and suddenly Jack managed to head-butt the commander and break free. He wasted no time and rolled himself off the roof desperate to escape sudden death.  
He landed unceremoniously on the ground and immediately attempted to run to safety. He ran as fast as he could but suddenly the ground swept away from his feet and he found himself lying in an open grave. “no no no!” He screamed in despair as he held his mangled hand protectively against his chest. He tried to stand up but to his great horror his ankle was sprained, possibly broken. He pulled himself out of the grave and began crawling towards the trees as fast as he could. His legs failed him and he fell down in a bloody heap in the beautiful grass. Panic took hold as he heard his assailants right behind him and he started once again crawling to safety, even though he knew it was futile. He only made it a few meters until Will jumped in front of his face like a predator stalking prey, towering above him. “Where ya going Jack”? He asked smiling evilly. Sparrow cried out in despair as Norrington walked beside him with the bloody knife in his hand. Jack looked up at Will brokenly and put his hands together. “W-ill I..I am your friend am I not? I beg of you… I’m asking you one last time…don’t do this please.” William only looked down at his pitiful state in amusement and then spoke calmly to Norrington. “Do it”. Jack lost all hope as he heard footsteps approach him from behind. This was it, how he was going to die. Not in a glorious battle or a heroes death, but a shameful death on his knees, betrayed by the only person he had ever considered friend. No matter how he hated William for his betrayal he frantically grabbed his leg and clung to it for support as Norrington stabbed him over and over in the back until he lost consciousness from the blood loss and everything went black.


End file.
